


Let's Talk Over Coffee

by foreverbananas



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbananas/pseuds/foreverbananas
Summary: Tobin is a cop. Alex is a famous soccer player. What if one day Alex becomes a hostage and Tobin is reported to the scene?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. This is my first story, I'm sorry if it isn't the best but the more I write I feel like I will get better and better. I love reading stories about drama which is why there will be drama in this story. I love stories that always have something going on, not always fluff. Obviously, there will be fluff sometimes but not all the time so the story doesn't get boring. I hope you guys like the story :) thanks for reading

I walk into the police station, nodding with a smile at everyone before walking into my office. I’m not surprised to see my partner, Kelley O’Hara, sitting in my rolling chair with her legs propped up on my desk eating a donut while sipping a coffee. I roll my eyes with a scoff, “You know, you look exactly like someone I would portray as a police officer. A person eating a donut and coffee, to add on to that, reading a newspaper article on the computer,” I walk over pushing her legs off my desk and place my paper work near my computer, “Get up.”  
“Well good morning to you too, Tobin,” Kelley laughs and walks over to another chair in front of my desk, “How are you doing on this fine morning?”  
“Want to hear the truth?” I cross my arms.  
Kelley raises an eyebrow and lifts her arms in a welcoming gesture, “Let me have it.”  
I inhale a long breath and let it out with a huff, “I woke up to that stupid default iPhone alarm sound 15 minutes late. I slept through it 3 times because I stayed up all night doing this stupid paper work. I jumped out of bed, making me drop my phone on the floor cracking it. I start going through my closet and to make matters worse, I spent like 3 minutes looking for my uniform in my closet, when it was right next to my bed on the sofa. I look at the time and realize I don’t even have time to eat, let alone make a coffee. So I run to my car and it wouldn’t freaking start. I pounded the steering wheel a few times and tried again. It finally started and I sped to the station in less than 10 minutes. I’m lucky I didn’t come late because boss would have killed me.”  
Kelley stares at me and waits a few seconds to respond, “Are you done?” I laugh and throw a pen at her. She dodges it and points at me, “One, rude. Two, boss has a day off today so he would have never seen you come late.”  
I blink a few times, “Are you serious?” Kelley laughs and I run my hand through my hair, “I’m a wreck.”  
Kelley stands up and walks over to a table, “You’re lucky I am a good partner because I got you a coffee and a bagel because I know you are a disaster on Mondays.”  
I widen my eyes as Kelley hands me a bagel and a cup of coffee. I sniff the scent of coffee and close my eyes with a smile, “What would I do without you?” Kelley shrugs. I am about to take a bite out of my bagel when I stop quickly. I raise an eyebrow and look at Kelley, “Did you do anything to this bagel?” Kelley raises her hands in innocence and I nod my head. “You better not have.” I take a bite into the bagel and sit back in my chair. I swallow, “Well, back to business. Did you finish the paperwork I told you to do yesterday?”  
“Yes ma’am,” Kelley reaches into her bag and hands it over to me, “I procrastinated a little but I got it done at night. Not like you though.” Kelley winks and I glance over the paperwork briefly.  
“Good, thank you. This bagel is really good, where’d you get it from?” I ask and wipe my hands into a napkin as I throw the bagel bag in the trash can.  
“Diamond Bar’s Best Bagels. They’re a small shop and they deserve so much more credit.”  
I was about to respond but a voice comes over the radio, “Code 131. Shooting in Costco Store on Jacksonville Street in Diamond. Backup requested, bomb threat warning, shooter is holding hostages.”  
I look over at Kelley and notice her staring at the radio with a look of worry on her face. I quickly gather my belongings, “Kelley, snap out of it! We have to go.” I run out of the room following multiple police officers down to the basement. Kelley snaps out of her trance and follows me out the door. We reach the basement where most of the equipment is stored. Multiple police officers are gathering their equipment and the captains are watching. It’s my turn to grab the body armor and ammo for my assault rifle, Colt M4 Carbine. Sweat trickles down my forehead and I turn to face my captain. Once everyone is settled in, it is completely silent.  
Captain Bolton takes a deep breath and steps up facing the officers, “I know most of you standing here are not trained to be in this situation you were just put in. Most of you are trained to take care of simple arrests, give tickets to people, and write paperwork. But today is different. You have to save over 100 people with the thought that someone is in there with possible bombs. You did this job because you want to be a hero and save people, well ladies and gentlemen. Today is the day. Be brave, stick with your partners, and do not do anything stupid. We wish you good luck.”  
I look over to Kelley who has a determined face on her look. I nod at her and she nods back. Kelley and I are the first police officers to walk out of the basement and sprint out of the station. I unlock the car and we hop in. I start the car and pull out while Kelley puts in the directions in the computer. As I look over to the computer, the GPS states it’s a 7 minute drive. I silently curse myself at the distance and turn on the sirens. I make sure no other cars are backing out and start speeding onto the road. The whole car ride is silent besides Kelley making sure the guns are loaded and the radio speaking.  
When we arrive on the scene, firefighters and ambulances are already parked in the parking lot. Other police cars from other districts are guiding people away from the scene and placing caution tapes around the area. Kelley starts to get out of the car but I grab her arm. She gives me a confused look and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, “Good luck. I love you. Be safe. See you soon.”  
Kelley smiles and does what she does best, lighten up the mood, “I think that was the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”  
I roll my eyes and punch her arm, “Shut up.” I get out of the car and look at the commotion that is in front of me. My eyes go from the store, to the caution tape, to the ambulances, and to the people running away from the scene with fear.  
Kelley and I run to a police officer nearest to the store. I tighten my body armor and grab his arm, “Sir, what has been going on so far?”  
He turns his head quickly and looks at our patches before turning back to the store, “There are nearly 200 hostages in the store and the shooter has let the 911 dispatcher know he has bombs in the store. We do not know if that is true however we must act like he does. We have identified the shooter as Ricky Smith, a 26 year old from Los Angeles. He was recently a cop who got fired.”  
I nod my head processing all of the information, “So he definitely has experience in shooting guns so he is not an amateur. Can we precede going into the building?”  
The police officer shakes his head, “I don’t think so. We need to wait for orders.”  
I scoff and look at Kelley, “So we’re supposed to wait for orders? How long is that going to take? We’re going to stand here and wait for god forbid more victims to get shot?”  
The police officer looks at me and back at the store. He sighs, “I don’t agree with the procedure either, but we have to follow it for the safety of the hostages and us.”  
“Safety for hostages,” I scoff, “Kelley let’s go.” I grab Kelley’s arm and walk back to my car. I lean my hand against the hood and start thinking.  
Kelley looks at me and realizes what I am doing, “Tobin what are you doing? Your eyebrows are scrunched up and you are tensed up. You are thinking of something. Whatever you’re doing, stop. We need to follow the procedure.”  
I look at Kelley, “Following the procedure means standing here for hours and not helping the hostages at all. I’m thinking of a plan.”  
“And what is that?”  
I look up when an idea comes to my head, “We go the back way.”  
“And what if he isn’t the only guy?”  
I bite my lip at the thought, “He got fired recently. I really don’t think he has anybody else. I think he is just seeking revenge. And if anything, we have these bad boys.” I tap the gun wrapped around my shoulder.  
“You expect us to do this alone?” Kelley asks.  
“No, I will speak to the captain about it. A few police officers are going to go the back way. Others are going to go through the front or the side. There are multiple doors in the store. While the shooter is distracted in the front of the building, we go the back way and get the hostages out. And we hope it goes as perfectly as I am planning it to be.”  
Kelley sighs and looks around, “Are you sure this will work?”  
“Nope. But we will have to try or a lot of people are going to die today.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being held hostage in Alex's point of view. Will Tobin be able to save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the awesome feedback! It really means a lot, just wanted to write another chapter before spring break ends. Ew. Schools. Disgusting. But hope you guys enjoy :)

I am in aisle 13 looking for a few packages of water for soccer practice tomorrow when I hear three pops. I look around to the people next to me with a confused look and another pop goes off followed by a scream. I freeze. I drop the package of water I was holding and hissed, "Guys we need to get out of here! There is a shooter in here." A few people's eyes widen but some stay frozen. I grab a few people by the arm and start looking for the nearest exit. I fall to the ground when a pop goes off near me. My breath quickens faster and start sprinting towards the door. I reach the door when I quickly stop my tracks reaching my arms out wide to stop anybody else. I see a square-like object with black tape and a red dot blinking. A C4. 

"What are you doing?" He yells, "We need to get out of here!" He walks passed me and I grab his arm pulling him backwards. 

He gives me an angry look before I interrupt him, "Look idiot, you may not have noticed but there is a bomb on that door. So I'm sorry if you don't like the idea, but I just saved your life." The man looks at me, at the C4 and back to me. He blinks a few times and nods his head towards me. 

A woman speaks up with hushed voice holding her baby, "So what do we do? Are we just going to wait--" Four more pops go off and I feel my heart beat fasten. I look around and bite my lip in worry. I have no idea what to do. Never in my life would I have imagined to be in this situation. Never. 

I run my hand through my hair and rub my hands against my cheeks, "I don't know. I'm not the expert here. I think we just need to wait for the police to get here. 911 must have already been called." 

"That's it?" A man laughs, "Is that your plan? Seriously?" 

I look over and I put my hands on my hips, "Have a better plan smart ass?" He looks around at everyone else and huffs, "If you want to go and face the shooter, be my guest but I have a feeling that you have some people waiting back at home. The shooter in my guess is still in the front of the store based on the sound of the gunshots. So we still have time to think of something. Get a barrier. I don't know." 

The woman with the child nods her head and speaks up, "I agree with her. If we want to survive, we need to work together." I look at everyone and everybody seems to be nodding their head. "From now on, everyone stay quiet and be on the lookout." 

I look around and take a deep breath. My heart is going as fast as a cheetah but my brain is as slow as a snail. I can't think of anything. I don't know what I'm doing. No ideas are processing. More gunshots. More screams. I close my eyes and finally get an idea. I need to hide in one of the aisles. I look around at the products being sold in the store and move a few water bottle packages in the food rack so I can fit in. I scooch in and release a breath I did not know I was holding. I take out my phone and lower the brightness. I begin to text the first people that come to my head. I decide to start with my family. 

Fam <3  
Alex - Mom. Dad. Jeri. Jeni. Whatever happens, I love you all. 

Next up is the national team. We are in camp right now, I need to warn them. I take a deep breath. 

Badasses ;)   
Alex - Guys, something is happening. Whatever you do, do not go near Costco in Diamond Bar. I love you guys. Thanks for all the memories. 

Now the NWSL team. I shake my head realizing that I am pretty much texting them as if I will die. I release a shaky breath and wipe a few tears. 

Orlandoooooo <3  
Alex - If anything happens, just know I love you guys. Thank you for making me captain. Meant a lot. Thank you for everything. 

I lock my phone and put my head back. Why? Why did this happen? What did I do to deserve this? I have done nothing but right. Another gunshot and I quiver my lip in fear. It sounds closer and I still don't know what to do. My phone starts to go off and I realize I still have my phone on ringer. I silently curse at myself and turn it off as quickly as possible. I turn my phone and see a bunch of messages and multiple missed calls. A tear rolls down my cheek as I read the messages. 

Fam <3  
Mom - Alex what do you mean? What is going on? Call me. Answer my calls. Alex.   
Dad - Alex what is going on?  
Jeri - Alex answer the god damn phone   
Jeni - I love you Alex 

Badasses ;)   
Carli - Alex what are you talking about? What is going on?  
Ashlyn - Alex wtf are you saying   
Ali - ARE YOU SAFE   
Meg - Alex why aren't you answering the phone. Please answer. You're scaring all of us. 

Before I can respond I hear a gunshot go off right next to my aisle. I jump and drop my phone on the metal aisle. I quickly grab my phone and scooch in closer to the water bottles for protection. Multiple screams are heard near me and I grip my phone tighter. I mutter a silent prayer before a fire of gunshots are heard. The shuffle of feet that were heard seconds ago have finished with thud. I hear a chilling laugh and I open my eyes when I hear the voice. 

"This is why you do not fire me assholes because I will do this." I look over and see the man's feet. I gasp and the man stops. Shit. The man bends down and now I am ready to do anything. I guess the fight or flight response I learned in health is actually a thing. Packages of water next to me move and I move farther away. I push other water bottles away and get out of the food rack as fast as I can. The man sees me and starts running to the other side of the aisle. I sprint as fast as I can not even thinking about my breathing when shots are whistled right by me. I duck quickly and run side to side so it is harder for him to shoot me. The shots stop and the man continues to run. I see an exit with no bomb on it. I sprint faster towards the door and gunshots goes off. I am about to open the door when I scream in pain. I fall to the ground and grit my teeth. The pain is unbelievable and I feel it everywhere. But I feel the most pain in my leg and arm. The man starts walking towards me with a smirk and bends down so he is level with me. My vision gets a little blurry but he grabs my chin, "Wow, such a shame. You're a really pretty woman. Because of this, I'll let you live for a little. Let's see how long you last. Let's go." He grabs my shirt I am wearing which is slowly getting dyed with blood. He drags me towards the back where I see other people with gunshot wounds. 

I blink slowly and look everyone else. Some people have their eyes closed, others are barely holding on, and some are trying to save themselves. He throws me by the people and walks away. I slowly push myself so I am in a upright position and look up at the sky. I've torn my ACL before and thought nothing could be more painful. That was obviously a lie. I feel a hand on my leg and look up to a man. He's checking my wounds and I take in his appearance. He has tape wrapped around his wrist but other than that, he does not seem too injured. 

He gives me a soft smile, "He missed me multiple times but glass shattered and cut me pretty bad. I can't really escape so I decided to help out these guys as much as I can." He looks over to a few people and sighs sadly, "Sometimes my help isn't enough. I'm going to try to help you. We need to start by covering your wounds." 

I nod my head and mumble, "Thank you. Do you know if help is on the way?" 

He rips a part of a t-shirt off and wraps it around my arm and then my leg. I watch him work and feel the pressure on my wounds. He looks up when he is finished, "I sure do hope so because I don't know how long we will last here. There are many dead already and it just makes me sick to my stomach." 

Multiple gunshots go off and I jump at every sound. Minutes go by and I start to feel myself go drowsy. I slowly close my eyes and the man comes back to me, "Hey, hey. You have to keep your eyes open. Don't close them." Another gunshot goes off but this time much closer. I open my eyes and see the shooter right in front of me walking towards everyone. He has an angry look and looks at all of us. He notices the man by me, "What are you doing?" He yells and shoves him off of me. I look at the man and take in his appearance. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing all black. Even in the dark color, you can see the blood. He looks pretty young, maybe my age, and I feel anger build up. 

"Why are you doing this?" I spit at him. 

The man looks at me and laughs, "Why am I doing this?" He mocks, "I am doing this because I want revenge. I got fired recently and I didn't deserve it." 

"So as revenge, you're doing the exact opposite of what your job was trying to do? You are killing innocent people who don't deserve it." 

He points the gun at me and yells, "Shut up!" I wince and realize I should not be talking. This man has already killed multiple people and is not afraid to kill me. But I take my chance again. 

"What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be killing more people?" 

The man looks around and for once, he has a worried look on his face, "The police are surrounding are the building. But they don't realize I have bombs placed at each door." 

The man who helped me finally speaks up, "You obviously knew this was going to happen at some time." The shooter looks over and buts the doctor. He collapses immediately and he goes limp. I look at him in shock and back at the shooter. 

He smirks, "Don't talk back to me or that will happen." A bomb goes off in the distant and it shakes nearly the whole store. Another bomb goes off and it is right near us. A rush of coolness goes through my body and now I realize that I have lost a lot of blood. The shooter looks around at each hostage and then reloads his gun. I inhale a breath and start moving as far as way. The man looks at a person and pop. Another pop. I watch as innocent lives are being taken away right in front of my eyes. I let out a cry before another pop goes off but it is not from the shooter. The shooter turns around and a group of policemen are crouched down. The shooter goes behind the aisle for protection and has a stand off with the police. I go for cover when I feel an arm touch my shoulder. I let out a cry and look over preparing for the worst but see a girl staring at me. 

"I am going to get you out of here!" She ducks when a shot whistles by, "Don't worry. I am here to save you." Her hazel eyes make a small rush of warmth go through my cold body. She slowly picks me and I grit my teeth in pain. The shooter realizes the cop picking me up and starts shooting in our direction. The other policemen are protecting us but a lucky shot hits the woman carrying me. She falls to the ground slightly with a groan of pain but then gets up and picks up her pace. She runs past the group of men and women and out the door. 

I mumble in her ear and I'm surprised she even hears me with all the commotion going on, "Are you o-okay?" 

She nods her head with a smile, "He shot me in the back, but luckily the body armor saved me a bit. Let's get you help." The brightness of the sky hurts my eyes at first but then I adjust. Helicopters are in the sky, multiple ambulances caring for the wounded, the SWAT team going in, and fire trucks are by the front of the building. 

"What is your name?" 

"Tobin. Tobin Heath." She laughs and places me down on a stretcher. "Two gunshot wounds in the leg and arm. She's pale, must have been shot a while ago." Tobin informs the medics before they start sticking wires on my chest and caring for me. A mask goes over mouth and I get pulled into the ambulance. I look around confused before my vision starts to get blurry. I see Tobin talking with one of the medics before walking away. I am slightly disappointed when I see her disappear but a few seconds later I see her face above me in the ambulance. I look to the side and see Tobin sitting in one of the chairs. I hear the doors close behind me and the ignition turns on. The car starts to move and the sirens start to blare. The last thing I remember is Tobin giving me a soft smile and grabbing my hand before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am literally so sorry that my update took so long. These few weeks have been so hectic. I had my ap exams and my teachers decided to be super nice and give me a research paper, an essay, and an independent reading project during the same week. And to add on to that, I had soccer 7 times a week. So life was great. I did not interact with any humans besides my family and my teammates but now all of that hell is done. Thank you for waiting, hope you guys enjoy this chapter

I stare at Alex while the EMTs work on her body. I take in her appearance. Even with blood over her body and her hair messy from pieces of concrete in it, she is gorgeous. I have never seen someone so beautiful and I think back to the time when I first saw her a few minutes ago. She heard the doors open and her eyes shifted to the door. Her blue eyes, eyes like the color of the Bahamas, had nothing but fear in them. 

I am brought back to reality when I hear one of the EMTs yell, “Come on Alex. Come on.” The monitor on the wall starts to beep and I look over. The EMT bites his lip and turns his head towards the window, “How many minutes until we get there?” 

“T-minus 3 minutes.” I hear an echo from the other side of the ambulance and the EMT starts to grab more wires from the monitor. He places them on Alex’s chest and as an instinct, I grab Alex’s hand. I close my eyes and bow my head, sending a quick prayer.   
The ambulance comes to a complete stop and I let go of her hand, letting the EMTs roll out the stretcher. 

After, I jump out of the ambulance and watch the medics roll Alex in the hospital. I follow them from behind quickly and run beside Alex’s stretcher, “You got this Alex. Be strong.” I say as I give a small smile before getting stopped by a nurse. 

I give her a confused look and try to go past her, “I’m sorry ma’am but you cannot go past these doors. It’s procedure.” I exhale and put my hands on my hips nodding my head understanding. She gives me a soft smile and nods her head towards the door, 

“She’ll be fine. It looks like she lost a lot of blood but she’s a trooper,” she pauses for a moment looking at me, “Were you at the scene?” 

I sigh sadly, “Yes I was reported to the scene.” 

She pats my shoulder, “Well if it makes you feel any better, she would not have been alive if it wasn’t for you risking your life. You’re a hero.” 

I chuckle softly, “I’m not a hero. Just doing my job.” 

The nurse looks over to the waiting room, “Surgery will most likely take a few hours, the cafeteria is on the first floor. Although you are not family, I will let you know when her surgery is over.” 

I run my hand through my hair, “Thank you,” I wave to her and make my way over to a chair. I sit down, placing my hands on my thighs, and lean my head back against the wall. I close my eyes before hearing the doors open. I peek an eye open and see a panting Kelley. I smile to myself and stand up before getting shoved by Kelley, nearly falling over. 

“What the hell, Heath?” She grinds her teeth, “We were supposed to leave the scene together! You scared me half to death.” 

“I’m sorry, I told captain that I was going to the hospital.” 

Kelley rolls her eyes, “Yeah that’s how I know you’re here you idiot. I literally looked everywhere. The parking lot. The store. And drove through the whole town.” I raise an eyebrow, “Okay maybe I over exaggerated the end,” I laughed, “I don’t love you that much.” I gasp and punch her in the arm. “Ow, injured cop here.” She lifts her arm in the air pointing at herself to get the nurses’ attentions. 

“I swear to god you are not my partner,” Kelley grins and we both take a seat, “So what’s the deal with the shooter?” 

“Dead. We tried to save him, let me know why, but sorry it’s procedure,” Kelley rolls her eyes while air quoting ‘procedure’, “And he died from his wounds.” 

I nod my head, “Hate to say it, but the bastard deserved it,” Kelley nods in agreement, “Do we know how many victims there are?” 

I look over at Kelley and her face falls. She runs her hand through her hair, “There is not an exact amount yet, but we are estimating near the 50’s or more. And many more wounded.” I sit there stunned. Did we seriously wait that long for that many people to get killed? I shake my head and sniffle. 

“I don’t know how someone could do that. A human taking another human’s life away. Watching them die in front of you.” 

Kelley clenches her jaw and pats her hand on my back. I bite my lip in pain and wince a little bit, trying to hide it. However, knowing Kelley, she notices. She looks at her hand and there is a stain of blood over her fingers. She looks at me with fear and stands up quickly, “Help! I need a nurse here!” 

A few nurses rush over to me and surround Kelley and I, “What’s the wound?” 

“During the shooting when I was saving a woman, I got shot in the back. But I was wearing body armor and I thought I was fine,” I let a quick laugh to lighten up the mood, “I guess not.” 

Some let out a laugh while the others were helping me get seated in a wheelchair. One nurse rushes inside to get a doctor and comes out a minute later with a tall, lean male. He gives me a smile and shakes my hand, “Hello, my name is Servando and I’ll be helping you. I personally believe that it is nothing too serious to have surgery because if it was you would be bleeding very severely and in excruciating amount of pain.” I nod my head in agreement and he continues, “So I will just take you to a room and see what you need from there.” 

He begins to wheel me away but I stop him, “Can my partner come with me?” I look over to Kelley and she gives me a wide smile. He nods his head and she runs over to my side. 

We arrive at a room and he volunteers to help me but I get up myself. I sit on one of the tables and he speaks up after skimming through multiple pages of papers. “Just change out of your uniform. I will be outside the room. I’ll knock when I have a feeling you are ready or you can just let out ‘I’m ready’.” 

“Alright thank you.” Servando leaves the room and Kelley sits down in one of the chairs. I undress out of my uniform and Kelley lets out a gasp. I turn around towards her, “What?” 

She stands up and turns me around, touching my back, “Shit. He got you good. How do you not feel that?” 

I shrug, “I don’t know. Is it that bad?” 

Kelley shakes her head, “Well you don’t have an entire bullet in your back, thank god for the body armor. But you still have a little bit of the bullet in. You’re lucky though.” 

I put on the gown and sit on the table, massaging my back a bit, “How?” 

“If he shot you a few inches down, I believe you could have been paralyzed. It’s not really your back, it’s like your shoulder.” 

“That’s why it is sore.”

Kelley lets out a laugh, “Yeah that’s why bud.” The doctor knocks on the door and walks in a few seconds later. 

“All set?” I nod my head and I shift so he can see my back. He opens the gown a little bit and looks, “Okay. My guess was correct. Not too serious, just a piece of a bullet. No surgery needed but we will just need to take you to a specific room to do this procedure. What will happen pretty much is I will give local anesthesia to relieve and numb your back. We will just get a pair of tweezers and get it out. You will be awake, but you will not feel it. It will take about 30 minutes.” 

After processing all this information, I ask a quick question, “Can Kelley come in?” 

He looks at Kelley with a smile, “Yes she can, however, are you okay with blood and everything?” 

Kelley smirks, “I’m a cop. I think I got this.” He smiles and opens the door. 

“After you.” He smiles opening his arm. 

Kelley begins to leave but I clear my throat. She stops and turns her around with a confused look. I sit down in the chair and give her puppy eyes. She rolls her eyes before coming back, “I hate you.” I smirk as Kelley wheels me out of the door.   
We arrive at the room and I sit down on the bed. There are already a few doctors in the room and they put an IV in my arm. I feel the liquid go through my arm before I hear Servando speak, “That’s the anesthesia. It will kick in soon. Just lay down on your stomach and we will start soon.” 

I lay down on my stomach. Kelley pulls up a chair next to the bed and grabs my hand, “You got this.” I give her a quick smile and the doctors begin to speak. I hear the metal tools clattering and then Kelley whispers in my ear, “Okay they are starting now.”   
I relax and turn my head in a comfortable position. Kelley watches the doctors and I watch her face turn from relaxed to shocked, and then to disgusted. I laugh slightly and quote her, “” I am a cop. I got this.’” 

Kelley looks at me with a pale face, “I am fine.” I roll my eyes and close my eyes for the time to go by quicker. 

I open my eyes when I hear the doctor say my name. I look up and he gives me a smile, “We are done. But don’t get up so quickly. We had to put stitches because it was deeper than we thought and it is wrapped up.” Kelley stands up and helps me sit up. I wince and grab my arm in pain. “Yes, now that is out, it will be more painful. We will give you a sling,” He smiles as a doctor helps me put on a sling. I put my head through the whole and place my hand in the sling. “But you are lucky. If that bullet was closer to your spine, you would be paralyzed.” 

I hear Kelley snort and I shoo my hand at her, “Thank you, doctors, for everything, am I cleared now?” 

The doctor hands me a bag, “Yes, you do not need to stay overnight. But here are some pills to relieve the pain.” 

I smile and Kelley grabs the bag. I reach out my hand and he shakes it, “Thank you for everything. I appreciate it.” 

He lifts his arms with a smile, “It’s my job. Wishing you a speedy recovery,” He turns around but spins around a second later. He lets out a laugh, “I almost forgot. Sorry, long day. Come back in 2 weeks to get those stitches removed and then we will sign papers for physical therapy.” 

I give him a thumbs up and he leaves the room. Kelley smirks and eyes me up and down, “Cripple.” 

“Shut up.” 

We walk out of the room and she skips a tile, “You know, I should become a doctor.” 

I raise an eyebrow, “Really now?” 

“Yeah, I mean, I literally said the same thing he said. I’m so smart. Who even needs medical school?” 

“Doctors. That’s who.” 

She shrugs and wraps her arm around me carefully, “Let’s get out of here.” 

I pull away and shake my head, “Sorry no can do. I’m staying here.” 

“Why?” 

“I’m staying here for the woman I saved.” Kelley wiggles her eyebrows with a smirk, “No.” 

“I think yes. Who is this girl?” 

I push the door with one of my hands, “Let’s go to the cafeteria to get coffee.” Kelley nods and we walk towards the elevator. “Her name is Alex Morgan.” 

Kelley stops in her tracks, “Alex Morgan? You mean the Alex Morgan?” I give her a confused look. “I swear Tobin, you live under a rock. She plays for the women’s national team. For soccer. She’s like the face of women’s soccer.” I shrug, “Well, I’m staying with you then. I want to meet her.” 

We walk into the cafeteria and look at everybody. The cafeteria is filled a little bit more because of the shooting. When a person recognizes us and that we are cops, they automatically ask if we were at the scene. When we respond yes, they give us hugs and won’t stop muttering thank you. Kelley and I are delighted by this reaction and decide to sit in the cafeteria to drink coffee since Alex’s surgery will take hours. 

I grip my coffee with one hand, letting the warmth of the coffee soothe my body. Kelley sips her coffee before leaning back in her chair, “So how was she?” 

“Well, injury-wise, not so good. She got shot and lost a lot of blood. Her face was dirty and her hair was so messy. But I will tell you, she is beautiful. I have never seen someone so beautiful. Even with all the blood. And when she told her name to me, she rasped it out and I loved it.” I smile recalling the memory and scrunch my eyebrows together. “I didn’t realize this at the time, but when I grabbed her hand, it fit perfectly in mine.” 

Kelley sets her coffee on the table, crosses her legs, props her elbows on the table with her palms supporting her chin, and blinks repeatedly with a smile, “You guys are soulmates.” 

I throw a sugar cube at her forehead, “Shut up you nerd. I doubt she is single. Let alone gay if she is the star of the women’s national team.”

I finish my last sip and Kelley grabs it with her own. She walks over to the garbage and throws them out. She yells, “Kobe!” But misses terribly and looks around if anyone saw. I let out a chuckle shaking my head in embarrassment. 

I walk towards her, “Let’s go NBA star.” We walk up the stair slowly and open the doors back to the waiting room. We sit down and I lean my head against the wall. Minutes, hours go by that I slowly fall asleep. 

I am awoken by nudging on my shoulder and I open my eyes slowly. The same nurse I met for the first time was standing in front of me with a smile, “She is awake. I wanted to let you sleep so I waited until she woke up.” 

I give her a smile and give her a light hug, “Thank you.” 

“Room 13.” I nod my head and wake up Kelley. 

She groans but opens her eyes with a pout, “Let’s go, Kelley. She’s awake.” Her pout turns into a smile and gets up quickly. I scan the waiting room and my eyes peel to the numbers. I follow the arrow that says ‘room 1-15’. I quicken my walk and stop when I come to room 13. I stare at the door for a second, take a deep breath, and knock on the door. 

I hear a weak, “come in” and open the door slowly. Alex turns her head from the TV to the door. I am met with the same blue eyes that took my breath away. She smiles widely and rasps out, “Hi Tobin.” 

I sigh in relief and return her smile, “Hi Alex.” 

“You stayed.” 

“I promised you I would.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! happy memorial day which is actually tobin's birthday! i hope you guys enjoy the chapter, i tried to make it longer than usual since i didn't update in so long. school is almost over and i am so excited, so over this school year. and that also means updates more often. feedback is always welcome, thank you for everything! you guys are the best.

As I am about to go walk to a seat, Kelley nudges me on the shoulder. I turn to her and she whispers in my ear, “I’m just going to go get something from my house. Do you want me to bring me some clothes or something?” 

I give Kelley a small smile and nod my head, “Yeah thanks. Nothing fancy, just sweats and a sweatshirt.” 

Kelley raises an eyebrow and smirks, “You sure?” I roll my eyes and slap her lightly, “Alright I’m going to go,” Kelley is about to leave when she turns around, “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m Kelley, Tobin’s partner,” Alex opens her mouth but Kelley interrupts her, “Yes, you are Alex. The face of women’s soccer and Tobin has told me much more,” Kelley smirks and heat rushes to my cheeks. 

Alex smiles and looks toward me, “Oh really? I hope all good things.” 

Kelley nods her head, “All good things. Hey Alex, I’m going to stop at Wendy’s for some real food even though we just ate, you like anything particular?” 

Alex smiles and I admire how her cheek bones rise, “Are you sure?” Kelley smiles, “Just chicken nuggets would be fine. I’m lame.” 

Before Kelley can say anything, I speak up, “I get that as well, so we can be lame together.” 

“Get a room.” Kelley laughs before shutting the door. 

I turn to Alex and she has a big smile on her face. I return the gesture and drag the chair next to her bed. In the meantime, I look as Alex watches every move I make. I glance up and she turns her head. I give her a confused look and she shakes her head, “I’m sorry, I am just taking in your appearance. I didn’t really get to look at you before getting in the ambulance. I thought you were pretty back then, but now? You are beautiful.” 

I look down and I feel my cheeks heat up, “Thank you, but you should not be the one talking.” 

“I get that a lot.” Alex smirks. 

I look up and let out a laugh, “Wow cocky huh?” 

Alex flips her hair slowly, “I mean what can I say? Like look at me.” 

“Confident. I like that.” A moment of silence goes through the room, but not at all awkward. I smile at the thought and look at Alex’s shining eyes, “You want to know something?” Alex hums in response while fixing her shirt, “When I came in here, I thought you would not really speak a lot.” 

Alex furrows her eyebrows, “Why?” 

“Well I mean, you just went through a traumatic experience. I am surprised you are acting the way you are. Smiling and laughing and acting like nothing just happened.” 

Alex nods her head in agreement and takes a deep breath before responding, “You know, I have done a lot of thinking. And as of right now, I am calm,” Alex leans closer and whispers, “I think the drugs are working.” We both let out a laugh and she continues, “But I think when it comes to sleeping or being alone, it will come. Like I am not ignoring the fact that I nearly lost my life and I will always carry this with me. Especially going to places or walking home. But now, I just need to be positive. I need to be happy I am alive unlike some others tragically. God gave me another chance to live life and that means something to me. It’s another chance of being someone better. So, I am going to repay that favor by giving back and not operating in fear. And that starts with a simple smile even during tough times.” 

I watch Alex’s body language and I am astonished by this woman. The way her brunette hair moves when she turns her head, when her cheek bones rise up because of her wide smile, and the way her eyes glisten when she talks about something she has pride in, “I am glad I saved you then. We need more people like you in the world.” 

“Yeah, about that,” Alex grabs my hand, “Thank you so much for risking your life for saving me. I have no idea how I can repay you. I really don’t.” 

“How about we talk over coffee when you get all better?” I suggest and Alex nods her head with a smile. 

“I’d love that.” I lean back in my chair and Alex looks at my sling, “How the hell did I just notice that? What happened?” 

I glance at my sling and shrug it off like it’s nothing, “Oh I just got shot by the guy.” 

Alex raises an eyebrow and mocks me, “ ‘Oh I just got shot by the guy’. Very blunt.” I grin, “When did you get shot?” 

“After I picked you up and I turned around,” Alex frowns, “But don’t worry, I am fine. I didn’t really feel it as bad because I had body armor on. I survived for a long time until Kelley pointed it out. I guess I was just too focused on you.” 

Now it is Alex’s turn to blush, “Well thank you, how long you need the sling on for?” 

I look at the ceiling for an answer, “Not too long. Just long enough for the stitches to go out. They needed to take the bullet out.” 

“Were you awake for that?” 

I nod my head, “Yeah but I didn’t feel anything,” I chuckle, “Kelley was there though, you should have seen her face.” 

Alex pauses, “You have a really beautiful smile.” 

“I get that a lot,” I smirk and Alex crosses his arms. 

“Copier.” I stick my tongue out at Alex and she sticks it back. “I want to get to know you better.” 

I open my arms and lean back in my chair, “What do you want to know?” 

“Okay, we’ll play 20 questions while we wait for Kelley’s food. When you ask the question, tell your answer so we both learn things.” 

“Sounds like a well-thought plan.” I grab the remote and lower the volume. “You go first though I am not very creative.” 

“Well, would you look at that, learned something new already. Full name? I’m Alexandra Patricia Morgan.” 

“Tobin Powell Heath. Favorite color? Mine is blue.” 

“How original. Pink. Favorite season? Fall.” Alex says before letting out a yawn.” 

“Mine is summer because I love to surf.” 

“You surf?” Alex asks interestedly.

“You don’t? We live in California.” 

Alex scoffs, “Well I am sorry surf girl. I never had time with soccer and I always wanted to learn but never had the proper teacher. Maybe you can teach me.” 

“25 dollars an hour.” Alex rolls her eyes. 

“You’re expensive I guess I have to find a new teacher.” 

“Why do you like fall?” I ask intrigued. 

Alex shrugs, “I think it’s just perfect. Not too cold, not too hot. There is thanksgiving which is the holiday where there is an excuse to eat as much as you want and you won’t get shamed for it. And it shows that change is good. Everybody kind of gets sick of the leaves when it’s just green, then it changes, and people are happy. Most people don’t like change but fall shows that there is always something good in change. And I think it can have a deeper meaning, like a lot of people have different colors and come from a different background. Like it shows one color but then its true colors come out.” 

“Is this what you think of at night? You shouldn’t have been a soccer player, maybe major in philosophy.” 

“Don’t ruin my positive vibes, Toby.” 

I cringe even though I loved the way it rolled of Alex’s tongue, “Ew. Do not call me that. My family can’t even call me that.” 

“Why not? It’s cute.” 

I stare at Alex for a while and she stares back at me. She cracks a smile and I can’t help but smile back, “Fine. Just because you’re special, Lex.” 

Alex shoots her arms in the air, “Boom. I’m special. And Lex huh?” 

I shrug with a chuckle, “I didn’t give you a nickname that makes you cringe.” 

“Thank you for that.” 

I glance at my phone and wonder how Kelley isn’t back yet. She’s probably just wasting time so we can be together. I let out a small laugh knowing that Kelley would definitely do that. I look at Alex as she texts on her phone, “So where exactly did he shoot you?” 

Alex doesn’t respond for a moment and then looks up, “Sorry my phone has been blowing up since the accident. I just needed to write out a public statement saying I am fine.” 

Ignoring my question, I ask a new one, “Oh yeah, how is that?” 

“How is what?” She asks with an innocent tone. 

“Like being famous and the face of soccer as Kelley said.” 

“Let me guess, you did not know me before this?” I nod my head in embarrassment, “Don’t be embarrassed. I actually like that because now I know you are not staying for my money,” she winks at me, “And I can actually open up to you and you will be surprised because you didn’t read about it online.” 

“So, you don’t like it?” I ask getting the inference. 

“No, but yes. I love my job, my teammates, and my fans. Playing soccer for a living is the best thing ever, you literally play a sport as a job and get paid to do it. You don’t have to be at a desk and really, you only work for like 2 hours each day or a little bit more. My teammates have made such an influence on my life and I don’t know what I’d do without them. And my fans, God. I love my fans. They are so supportive and I love reading tweets saying they want to be just like me. But the only thing I don’t like is the media and the negativity. Like the media always makes up stupid rumors that are false and then people believe it. The hate is also sometimes too much like I don’t think people realize that what they say I read and it hurts. And some of them have posted threats and it gets scary.” 

When Alex speaks the last sentence I am left in shock, “Seriously? Threats?” She nods, “Why didn’t you report it?” She shrugs, “Well don’t worry, it won’t happen anymore.” 

Alex smiles, “What about your job?” 

“I love my job. Ever since I was little, I loved helping people and being in a situation where I need to find my way out of it. I really liked mysteries too but I didn’t want to be a detective. Just too much work.” 

Alex nods her and twiddles her thumbs, “Was this your first really chaotic scene?” I nod my head, “How did you not freak out?” 

I let out a laugh and run my hand through my hair, “Oh trust me, at first when I heard it on the radio, I thought I was going to have a mental breakdown. But I think like the fight or flight response took over my body and it just went away. I knew that if I didn’t respond quick, more people would die. And like, I was trained for those situations not giving people tickets.” 

“So, what does it feel like to be a hero?” 

I exhale and shrug, “I don’t really feel like a hero. I just did my job that’s all.” 

“You’re humble. I like that about a person. You’re also very comfortable to talk to.” As I am about to respond, I hear the door click. We both turn our heads towards the door and I see Kelley. She is in Nike sweatpants and tank top with a wet messy bun carrying two bags of Wendy’s. 

“Sorry there was a lot of traffic,” Kelley shuffles between the chairs and places the bags on the table next to Alex’s bed. 

“Took your time I see,” I laugh and she winks at me, “But thank you for the food. I’m starving.” 

“You just ate fat ass.” I throw a chicken nugget at Kelley and she gasps quickly grabbing the nugget from the ground, “Five-second rule! How dare you waste a chicken nugget like that?” 

“And I’m the fat ass here.” Kelley gives me the middle finger and I give it back. I hear Alex laugh and I turn to her. She shakes her head in amusement and dips her chicken nugget in a small box of ketchup. 

“So, Alex you single?” Kelley drops a question after a minute of silence. I widen my eyes and smack Kelley in the arm. Kelley yelps and grabs her arm. 

“Very straight forward. But yes, Kelley I am. It’s hard to find the right person when you never know what the person wants from you.” 

Kelley nods her head and she puts her finger in the air with a chicken nugget in her mouth, “Oh that reminds me!” Kelley whispers after swallowing the chicken nugget, “Can you sign this for me?” Kelley reaches into her backpack and takes out a picture of Alex, the person sitting right in front of me, celebrating with her teammates raising a trophy. 

Alex laughs so loud that she needs to cover her mouth. She grabs it and signs it. She returns it to Kelley and I look back at the picture, “What did you guys win?” 

“Oh yeah sorry for my friend,” Kelley scoffs, “She like lives under the rock.” 

Alex grabs another fry, “It’s the world cup. We just won it recently actually.” 

“Oh wow, that’s amazing. Must have been an amazing experience I’m guessing?” 

“It was the best thing ever, I’ve never been so happy in my life. We are actually in camp right now and my teammates will visit the hospital soon, you should meet them.” Alex smile gradually widens as she tells the story.

Kelley’s eyes widen and she jumps in her seat, “Can I meet them too?” Alex nods her head. 

I face palm myself and groan, “A literal child.” 

“Shut up, Tobin.” 

“No, you shut up.” 

“Children, children. Settle down now.” Alex spreads her arms between us as if she is breaking up a fight. I mouth to Kelley ‘fight me’ and she mouths back ‘I will cripple’. 

All of us finish eating our stuff we ordered and I stand up to throw out everyone’s food. When I throw out the food, Kelley hands me the clothes she got, “Here go change while you are up.” I grab the clothes and go to the bathroom quickly. I turn on the light and shut the door. I look at myself in the mirror and place my hands on the sink. I look down for a moment before looking back up. I see myself smiling and I let out a laugh. How did this amazing person come in my life? I change out of my uniform and slip on my sweatpants and sweatshirt. I let my hair down and brush it before putting it back up into a messy bun. I rub my eyes before opening the door. 

When I see Alex and Kelley, Alex is showing Kelley something on her phone. Kelley then laughs loudly before leaning back in her chair putting her hand over her mouth. At the sight of Kelley laughing, Alex can’t help but laugh as well. I grin before taking a seat next to Alex. 

They both look at me and I look at them confusingly, “What?” 

“Nothing.” They say at the same time. I bite my lip in worry. 

“Weirdos.” 

“It’s good to be weird. Normal is boring.” Alex closes her eyes for a moment and lets out a yawn. 

“Netflix?” Kelley suggests. Alex looks at me, I look at her, Alex looks at Kelley, and then I look at Kelley. “That answers it. On 1, we will say which show we want. Ready? 3, 2, 1.” 

“Shameless.” 

“One Tree Hill.” 

“Pretty Little Liars.” 

We all stay quiet for a moment before bursting out into laughter, “Well this is awkward.” 

I ponder for a moment, “Okay how about this. We all watch one episode of each since it is already getting late.” Alex and Kelley both look at each other and nod in agreement. “So since Alex responded first, we will watch Shameless. Then we will watch One Tree Hill since Kelley said that and then Pretty Little Liars.” 

“Fair.” Kelley grabs the remote and turns on the TV. She turns on Netflix and Alex waves her hand in front of my face. I turn to her and she scooches her to the side carefully, showing a face of pain for a second before patting the bed. I smile, get up, and lay down next to Alex. Alex cuddles next to me and places her head on my chest. My smile widens at the sight in front of me. 

Kelley turns her head towards us and scoffs turning her head towards the TV, “Oh thanks for that. I love third wheeling.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin is a cop. Alex is a famous soccer player. What if one day Alex becomes a hostage and Tobin is reported to the scene?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait again, god i'm so bad. i'm sorry again. just been so busy with soccer and personal things came up. enjoy the chapter once again, hope you guys liked it. feedback is always welcome <3

I wake up and look around adjusting to the sunlight that is shining through the curtains in the hospital room. I look to my right and see Kelley slouched in the chair with her head placed all the way back.

She has her mouth open and lets out a little snort before turning to the side. I grin before moving but I am stopped when I hear a small mutter. I look down and smile instantly. 

Alex is lying down next to me, scooched in as closely as possible as if she is afraid of falling off the bed. Her arm with the cast is placed around my waist and she has her head on my chest. I sigh and push Alex’s hair behind her hair. Never have I ever felt this way about someone and it has only been 3 days since I met her. She like puts me under a spell. 

I get a sharp pain in my shoulder and I bite my lip as hard as possible so I don’t wake up Kelley and Alex. I put my head back and close my eyes tightly before trying to scooch away from Alex’s grip. Her grip loosens before she moves on her back. She blinks a few times before meeting eyes with me. She stretches while a smile appears on her face: “Why’d you get up? I got cold.” 

I chuckle before letting go of my shoulder, “I’m sorry, I got a sharp pain in my shoulder.”

Alex’s eyes widen and she sits up, “Was it because of me? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

I cut her off before she can say anything else, “Alex, hey,” I laugh placing my hand on the bed before sitting down, “It’s not your fault. My meds just finished so it started to hurt, it will be like this for a few days.” 

Alex exhales a breath she has been holding and nods her head, “Oh okay good, sorry I just got worried that I hurt you.” I shake my head before looking at the TV and seeing the Netflix app asking if we are still watching Pretty Little Liars. We must have fallen asleep. I grab the remote and press the off button. 

I sit down on the bed and Alex watches me carefully, “Tobin?” I hum in response, “Am I going too fast?”

I furrow my eyebrows, “What do you mean?” 

Alex draws circles on the bed trying to avoid eye contact and mumbles under her breath, “Like with us.” 

“Alex, I can’t hear you. Will you please just look at me?” 

Alex huffs and lifts her head. We make eye contact and she stays quiet for a few seconds before speaking up, “Like with everything. Like I know I fell asleep on you and I’ve been very touchy and stuff. And then the coffee date.” 

I interrupt her with a smirk, “It’s a date?” Alex troubles to find words and I laugh, “I would like nothing more than that.” 

Alex laughs nervously, “Oh good. You had me nervous there. I just wanted to make sure you are comfortable. Like it’s just weird, I have never felt this way with someone. You just make me really happy and it’s not forced like what I have to do on some dates these days.” 

I grin, “I’ll take that as a compliment?” Alex nods her head, “And yes Alex, I am very comfortable. I find it funny because I was thinking the exact same thing just minutes before you woke up.” 

Her face lights up and asks, “Really?” I nod my head and she puts her head on my shoulder, “Good. I’m glad it’s not a one way street.” 

“You know, it’s weird.” 

Alex looks at me with a confused face, “What is?” 

I move my hands in the air, “All of this. Like something terrible happened a few days ago, something so dark I don’t think I can talk about it yet. But then again, out of that darkness, light came out. People have helped out so much, for instance, they are donating blood and volunteering to help out the injured. The police department worked together which is sometimes hard to do, Kelley and I have become even closer,” I pause and look at Alex, “And I met you. I guess everything happens for a reason, even if it seems impossible at that specific time.” 

Alex’s smile grows wider and she nods her head before wrapping her arms around me, “Let’s go get some breakfast.”

I hum, “Oh yes, I love hospital food. It’s top notch.” 

Alex slaps my arm, “Oh don’t be so grumpy. At least we have food, be grateful.” 

Alex turns around to stand up. I watch her intently as she tries to grab her crutches. I shake my head and walk over to her. I move in front of her and she balances on one leg and nearly falls before I grab her hands. She re-balances and I sit her down, “No crutches today.” 

“Oh please, I am used to it. I have had so many soccer injuries that I could use them in my sleep.”

I raise my eyebrow and give her a funny face, “Don’t really know if that’s a good thing?” Alex shrugs, “Don’t worry, I can push you with one of my good arms and you can steer with your good arm. Teamwork makes the dream work.”  
“Whatever you say, Tobs.” 

I smile, “Sit here, I have an idea.” Alex nods and stays where she is. I walk towards the door and open it carefully so Kelley doesn’t wake up. I don’t even know why I try to be quiet because that girl can sleep through a tornado. I walk out the door and go to the waiting room. Nobody is by the nurse desk and I decide to wait. I tap my fingers against the desk and see a door open coming from the office. I pear my head over the desk and see a nurse; I smile when I see that it’s Heather. 

“Oh hello there Tobin,” she says giving me a warm smile, “How may I help you?” 

I lean over the desk carefully and whisper with a grin, “I need a favor.” 

She raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms, “Will it get me fired?” I smile nervously and stay quiet. She huffs but then she leans in, “How may I help?” 

I smile, “Can you get me to the roof?” 

“Roof? What the hell do you want to do on the roof?” she questions. 

“Picnic. And that reminds me, do you have an extra blanket?” I ask.

“Is this lovely picnic idea being done for someone special officer?” Heather asks and then winks at me. I shush her acting somewhat serious but fail when I crack a smile. “Alright, anything for my two love birds.” 

“Thanks Heather, you’re the best. Glad you are the one who stopped me from going into the surgery room. Don’t want any other nurse exploding on me.” She gives me a thumbs up but then lifts her finger up. 

“Wait, but one issue.” I nod for her to continue, “I have to tell Servando because I don’t want him walking into Alex’s room and then calling like the police.”   
“I mean he could just call me.” 

“Oh shut up smart ass, you know what I mean,” she goes on, “But I’ll tell him not to tell anyone. He is really chill because he’s young and he likes to break the rules sometimes too.” 

“You sure?” I ask. 

“I’m sure. Now go. Bring Alex to the roof and I will bring up the best food I can find and that blanket. But go slowly so it can already be prepared.” I thank Heather before going back to the room. I find Alex laying down on her bed reading a magazine. Her head pops up when she hears the door close. 

“There you are, I was getting worried you got like taken by someone.” I chuckle and shake my head. 

“Alright are you ready?” Alex gives me a confused look, “I have a surprise.” 

“Okay hold on, let me put on some perfume.” 

“Yeah I agree, you smell.” I wink and Alex throws her deodorant at me. I duck and it hits the chair making a loud noise. Kelley bursts out of her chair looking around frantically. 

Alex points at me, “You’re lucky that my good arm is injured.” I stick my tongue at her and she sticks it back. 

Kelley wipes the sleep out of her eyes before muttering, “Can I not get a decent sleep?” I look at Kelley and shake my head. 

“Nope, sorry. But hey look Kelley, I have a surprise for Alex. Is it okay if we go?” 

Kelley puts her hand on her heart and pretends to be hurt, “I mean my feelings aren’t hurt or anything.” I roll my eyes, “Yeah it is okay. I have to stop at the house again anyway. Go have fun, I’ll be back in a few hours, maybe after dinner.” 

I walk towards the door where the wheel chair is placed and wheel it near Alex. I help her into the wheel chair and she sits down. Alex looks up at me with a smile and I start wheeling it forward before hitting the bed. We stay quiet for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. 

“This is going to be an interesting ride to our destination.” 

Alex and I finally arrive in the elevator after crashing into a few objects but nothing too serious that caused any injuries. After every crash, we laughed at our poor steering and Alex even cracked a joke saying that she hopes that that is not how I drive. 

The elevator doors open and I wheel her in. I push the highest number and the doors close. The elevator music fills the silence before Alex speaks up, “I hope you are not kidnapping me.” 

I gasp, “I would never.” The doors open and I wheel her. I look at the wall and find the sign that says roof. I follow the arrows before coming across a door that is slightly open. It has a rock on the bottom to keep it open and I smile. Heather coming in clutch. I open the door and put the rock on the bottom so it gives me enough space to put Alex in. I wheel her in and see a small piece of paper in the door. I pause and open the note. 

In scribbly handwriting, Heather writes ‘You’re welcome love bird part one. Enjoy your breakfast, Servando is chill by the way, he even supported the idea ;)’ 

I laugh and put the note in my pocket. Alex watches me with a confused look, “It’s nothing. Just a friend wrote something that did a favor.” 

I step outside and inhale the fresh air. I wheel her towards the end of the roof where a small blanket is placed on the ground. Alex gasps and looks at me, “Is this for us?” 

I roll my eyes, “No it’s for Pablo standing over there.” I point towards the door and Alex turns around and looks. “Did you seriously just look?” 

Alex blushes, “Oh shut up, help me out of this please.” I grab her with one arm and place her on the blanket. I sit down myself and look at the picnic. I am impressed by Heather. It is a fluffy blanket with two plates, utensils, two cups, a small bowl of fruit, and a candle in the middle. We don’t really need a candle, but I guess it was for the smell?

The plates are filled with eggs, bacon, and pancakes and the cups are filled with orange juice. While Alex is admiring the picnic, I pull out my phone and snap a picture of her. I look at it and I fall in love with it. Alex is looking at the blanket with the biggest smile on her face and the sky is decorated with colors from the sunrise. I throw my phone to the side now and focus on Alex. 

“Tobin, this is beautiful. Thank you so much.” 

“Anything for you,” I smile and look around, “It’s beautiful outside.” Alex looks around herself and nods. 

“Beautiful view. Well how about we dig into this lovely breakfast from the five star diner in Los Angeles.” Alex says sarcastically. 

I go along, “Oh definitely, nothing beats the plastic flavored pancakes.”

Alex nods her head taking a bite out of her pancakes, “Nothing.” I watch Alex as she eats and then decide to dig in as well. After a few moments of silence, Alex speaks up, “So what made you become a police officer?” 

I sit criss crossed applesauce and exhale, thinking about the question for a moment, “I don’t know. I don’t think there is like a specific reason. I just love helping people. I grew up in a poor neighborhood and I hated watching people struggle so much especially when people took advantage of them and stole things. I like being the reason is happy and that’s easy when you save someone’s life, but not when you give a parking ticket.” Alex laughs, “Why did you become a soccer player?” 

“Well I mean, I love soccer. It has always been a dream of mine. I mean, you get played for playing a sport you love. How can it get better than that? You travel, you meet new people, your job is literally to practice for max 3 hours and then you’re done. You don’t sit an office either.” 

“Yeah that sounds pretty cool,” I say in agreement and Alex pinches her fork into a melon. She leans in and puts the fork near my mouth. I open my mouth and she puts it in my mouth. I chew on it before swallowing on it. I give Alex a smile and do the same to her but with a strawberry. I get an idea in my head and I interrupt her, “Wait, I have an idea.” 

“Do tell.” I grab the fruit bowl and look for as many grapes as possible. Alex realizes what I’m doing and she smirks. Alex fixes her posture and puts her leg on the side so the cast doesn’t bother her: “Oh it’s on Tobin Heath. What does the loser have to do?” 

I laugh, “I can see that you are a soccer player. Very competitive.” 

Alex ignores me and puts her finger in the air when she gets an idea, “How about the winner can surprise the loser with whatever they want?” 

I shrug in agreement, “How harmful can it be?” 

Alex smiles and gets prepared but then stops me before I can throw, “It also has to be good throws, Heath.”

I put my hands up in defense. I grab my phone before setting a timer on, “30 seconds to get as many as you can.” Alex nods and I set the timer on. I start throwing and the first one hits her right in the nose. I laugh before throwing another one. We go on until the phone starts beating and I clap at her impressively. 

“Ten. Not bad.” 

Alex huffs, “I could have done more if you had better throws.” I roll my eyes chuckling. 

“Okay Ms. Competitive, start throwing.” I push the start button for the timer and get prepared. Alex starts throwing and I get it on the first one. Alex frowns but continues frowning. 

The timer buzzes and I look at Alex. She has a smirk on her face, “You got 8.” 

I raise my eyebrow, “You sure you not cheating?” 

Alex gives me a frown and puts her hands on her hips, “Don’t accuse me of anything. Don’t be a sore loser.” 

“Alright, alright. I won’t be a sore loser. Now what is this surprise I am getting?” I ask popping a grape in my mouth. 

Alex smiles, “Close your eyes.” I give her a confused look but close my eyes as requested. I hear Alex take a deep breath before shuffling closer. I peak an eye open before closing it when I feel a pair of soft lips on mine. I smile into the kiss and feel my body relax completely. 

Alex pulls away and I open my eyes a few seconds after. She blushes and asks, “Was the surprise okay?” 

I grin, “Can I be the loser again?”


End file.
